DRW Dead Rising 2 Skills
:See also Dead Rising Skills and Dead Rising 3 Skills. Like Frank in the first game, Chuck gains new skills as he levels up in Dead Rising 2. As in Dead Rising, the order in which the skills are acquired is randomized. Due to the smaller skill list when compared to Dead Rising, the odds of gaining skills are smaller. } Left Click |-valign=top | !Elbow Drop |Powerful move which knocks down multiple zombies around you. The higher the jump, the greater the payoff. Negates all falling damage. | Tap to jump then and tap }} | Hold and press | , then Left Click while holding |-valign=top | !Smash |Smashes a zombie's head into ground. For an instant kill, slam it into an object or another zombie. | and press and hold }} | Hold and press and hold | Hold Left Click while holding |-valign=top |rowspan=2| !Hands Off |Lifts a zombie lightly off the ground and tears its arms off, an instant kill. | and tap }} | Hold and tap | while holding |- | |colspan=4|Chuck is invincible the moment he grabs a zombie's arms. This can be a good move to use while in the middle of a crowd. The body that Chuck kicks away can knock down other zombies as well. While Chuck is picking up the body, a player can aim the direction that he performs the kick in by moving the left thumbstick, or with WASD on PC.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2 Case West Walkthrough, IGN, January 6, 2011. |-valign=top | !Pick Up |Pick up a zombie (slow movement while carrying) and throw it at other zombies for instant kills. | and press and HOLD }} | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold while holding |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Kicks' |-valign=top | !Jump Kick |A quick way to move around the environment and knock over a zombie in your path. | While jumping tap | While jumping tap | , then Left Click |-valign=top | !Double Leg Drop Kick |A heavy frontal clear out attack capable of knocking down many zombies but leaves you vulnerable. Negates all falling damage. | While jumping HOLD | While jumping HOLD | , then hold Left Click |-valign=top | !Front Kick |Focused standing kick attack which knocks a zombie away from you. | and tap }} | Hold and tap | Left Click while holding |-valign=top | !Foot Sweep |Trips zombies in your way giving you time to escape or face a different threat. | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold while holding |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Counter zombie's grapple attacks' |-valign=top | !Backdrop |When grabbed from behind, a fast rear defensive move where you will slam zombies backwards with all your body weight. | While grabbed wiggle |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top | !DDT |When grabbed from in front a fast frontal defensive move which slams the attacker's head into the ground. | While grabbed wiggle |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Attack zombies on the ground' |-valign=top | !Curb Stomp |Smash a zombie laying on the ground with the full force of your boot. | Hold and tap | Hold and tap | while holding |-valign=top | !Power Bomb |Picks up zombie laying on the ground and slams it again onto the ground, instantly killing it and knocking other zombies down. | and tap }} while standing over a zombies feet who is laying on the ground | Hold and tap while standing over a zombies feet who is laying on the ground | Near a downed zombie's feet, while holding |-valign=top | !Field Goal |Quick way to dispatch crawling zombies on the ground. Also works on already dead zombies for an extra 25 pp. | and tap }} while standing over zombies head | Hold and tap while standing over zombies head | Near a downed zombie's head, Left Click while holding |} Trivia *The double leg drop kick is the best attack to deal with Sullivan and TK in their fights. *The dodge roll is a safe way to exit an area/door surrounded by zombies as you can activate it whilst in the middle of a roll. *The skill "Haymaker" is a physical attack that makes an appearance in an other Capcom game, Resident Evil 5. The move is used by Chris Redfield, an other burly protagonist. *When done on a zombie lying face down on the ground instead of face up, the Power Bomb actually becomes another wresting move, called the Fly Swatter. * While there is no in-game option to do so, it is possible to remap the controls on the PC version by editing keymap.txt found in the game files. Video Gallery References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay